


Sense of Longing

by verse (pinkcoat)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Pining, Poetry, Written for a Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkcoat/pseuds/verse
Summary: So often do I find myself thinking of you...
Kudos: 1





	Sense of Longing

**Author's Note:**

> an attempt at a pantoum

So often do I find myself thinking of you,

My constant source of reverie.

Despite my feelings, I fear letting this ensue—

I only hope it will soon fade to memory.

My constant source of reverie,

Not even in dreams can I escape your smile.

I only hope it will soon fade to memory,

Yet every dawn only brings more images that beguile.

Not even in dreams can I escape your smile;

Despite my feelings, I fear letting this ensue.

Yet every dawn only brings more images that beguile—

So often do I find myself thinking of you.


End file.
